Shining Under The Moon
by Stories by Neri
Summary: A contest entry. Rated T in case. A somewhat romantic one-shot featuring Aeleus.


Aeleus took a deep breath as he strolled down the stone streets of Radiant Garden. All of his duties working under Ansem the Wise were done for the day, and he was now heading home, walking with his weapon being rested over his shoulder. The moon was beginning to rise over the horizon of distant buildings as he made his way home. There were very few people in the streets, he noticed, which made sense, of course. It was getting late.

A distant cry of distress made him lift his head in alarm. A second cry helped determine where it was coming from, and he charged forward, dragging his tomahawk above the ground behind him as he ran. The cries for help were louder and clearer as he saw a woman up ahead getting attacked by Inversed. He dashed up to them, swinging his tomahawk at the same time and throwing away 3 or 4 Inversed in the process. The woman crouched down as Aeleus moved around her, sending away all of the dark creatures and flattening them into the ground. When he made sure there was none left, he turned to the female.

She was holding her head as she crouched there, her long, blonde hair streaming down her back and off her shoulders. It was incredibly long hair, Aeleus could tell, as it reached the ground and curled around her. She was dressed in a white satin dress, and she had sandals on her feet. Aeleus offered a hand to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The woman lifted her head up a bit, bringing her hands down. She stared straight ahead, then looked to Aeleus' direction.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered. Despite Aeleus holding out his hand, she placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself to her feet. He brought his own hand back, slightly embarrassed that she got up on her own.

The girl turned to Aeleus' direction again, and the brunette was able to catch a glimpse of her face.

She was...pretty, as far as Aeleus could tell. Her heart-shaped face held two dull, glazed gray eyes. She had a light, helpless smile on her face as she stared in the single direction. Her straight, blond bangs fell just above her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For saving me from those things."

"You're welcome." Aeleus replied. She lifted her head up and seemed to actually look him in the eyes.

"You must be very tall."

Aeleus raised an eyebrow in confusion at such a silly comment, when he made the stunning conclusion.

She was blind.

It explained much, from the fact that she 'ignored' his hand to her lifeless gray eyes. Also the fact that she didn't seem to know where to look at someone who just saved her life.

Aeleus opened his mouth to ask, when she stopped him.

"Yes, I am blind." She whispered. "My name is Stella." She lifted up her hand. "What's yours?"

"...Aeleus." He gently grabbed her small, gentle hand, and they shook.

"Aeleus..." She repeated. "Ansem's apprentice Aeleus?"

"That's correct."

She looked down, turning red. "Oh...w-wow, what an honor this is..."

_Not really._ Aeleus thought. _It'd be more of an honor to shake hands with Ansem himself._

"So, what exactly were you doing before you were attacked?"

"I was trying to find my way home." Stella replied. "My sister was supposed to come and get me, but she never came, so I tried to find my way back by myself."

"I see..." Aeleus mumbled. Stella must be fairly brave if she thought she could go home without getting herself lost. "Well, how about I take you home, then? That way I'll be able to protect you in case you get attacked by more Inversed."

"You-you would do that?"

Aeleus nodded, and when Stella didn't respond, he said. "Yes."

She smiled. "Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem. Where do you live?"

Stella gave him her address, and Aeleus was about to start leading the way when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked back at her reaching for it.

"Would you mind if I held onto your arm?"

"Of course not." The warrior held his arm out towards her, and she gently gripped it with her tiny hands. She giggled shyly.

"Your arms...they feel very...muscular..."

Aeleus smiled in amusement at the compliment. "Thank you."

~T~I~M~E~S~K~I~P~

"We're here." Aeleus said, stopping in front of her house. Stella looked upwards, smiling.

"Thank you very much for all your kindness." She said, looking up at him. "I don't know what-"

"Stella!"

A girl with short black hair ran out of the house and hugged Stella. Stella let go of Aeleus to hug her back.

"Hello, Luna."

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you! I had a nap on the couch and when I woke up, it was dark out, and when I went to get you, you weren't there, and-and-"

"It's okay, Stella, Aeleus helped me."

Luna pulled away from her sister to look up at Aeleus. She widened her eyes at him, then ran into the house, closing the door behind her. Stella giggled.

"That's my sister, Luna. She idolizes you and the other apprentices." Stella said. Aeleus nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think I'll go home now, if you don't mind." Aeleus said.

Stella shook her head. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"It's not a problem." Aeleus replied. "I was only helping."

Stella smiled, turning in his direction. Aeleus hesitated when she began reaching up towards his face.

"Can I...just do one little thing?"

Confused, and a bit curious, Aeleus leaned down and let her grab his head. She pulled him down to her level and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Aeleus blushed, slightly surprised at the gesture.

"I'm sorry I can't repay you with anything more, but thank you." She let go of him, and he stood up straighter. "There should be more people in the world like you."

Aeleus watched as she turned around and walked towards her house, reaching out for the door, grabbing the handle, and walking inside. When the door closed with a click, Aeleus snapped out of it, and began walking home.

~T~I~M~E~S~K~I~P~

_"There should be more people in the world like you."_

Lexaeus looked through the window of his room up at the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts.

_More people like me._ He thought. _She must regret those words now._

"Lexaeus?" The Silent Hero turned around to see Xaldin standing in the door frame of his room. "Saix has a mission for you."

He nodded. "I'll be right there." When Xaldin left, Lexaeus turned to give one last glance to Kingdom Hearts, then departed from his quarters.

* * *

Hello, people. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I seem to have lost my information to write fanfiction. The stuff I write now our silly little things that I do for my personal enjoyment, and I did this for a contest on Deviantart. Speaking of which, if you would like to see my much more active account there, it's .com/

And if you actually read this to the end, thank you! ^_^


End file.
